


Play With Fire [fanvid] (Sam Tinnesz & Yacht Money)

by arestlesswind



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I light the match to taste the heat."
Kudos: 3





	Play With Fire [fanvid] (Sam Tinnesz & Yacht Money)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyH9xzQBIs4


End file.
